Lecterns are commonly used to provide a supporting surface for books, documents and papers for studying purposes, speeches, presentations, and the like. Some lecterns are suitable to be used by a person standing while others are meant for placing on a table and the like.
Foldable lecterns are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,343 to Flagg describes a combination foldable and separable lectern apparatus, which comprises at least seven foam panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,595 to Carr describes a collapsible podium utilizing laterally pliable, yet longitudinally rigid panels. The panels are inserted into curved slots in the top, bottom and middle portions. A slotted top and bottom portion is required in each configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,120 to Wattles describes a portable tabletop lectern having four side panels. The side panels are slidably received in joining strips. To breakdown, all the pieces are separated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,230 to Brokaw Jr., describes a portable tabletop lectern having four foldable portions, with the top inclined portion comprising multiple sheets, which may be folded to suspend over the back portion.